The following description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
The natural curvature of the lumbar vertebrae (of the lower back) ensures that the vertebral discs experience an even distribution of pressure. If a person sits in a chair without lumbar support, their lumbar vertebrae may be straightened or pushed out of the curved position. This unnatural curvature of the spine causes uneven pressure on the discs, which can eventually cause the discs to herniate.
Therefore, office chairs typically include lumbar support systems that help guide the lumbar vertebrae into an optimally curved position. A lumbar support generally has a curved profile that bulges outward from a chair towards the lower back. When a user sits in a chair, their lumbar vertebrae are guided into a curved orientation to maximize the reduction of uneven stress on the vertebral discs, and provide a more even distribution of pressure across the discs.
Furthermore, as individual users are of different heights and sizes, lumbar supports provide optimal support if they can be adjusted to the center of the lumbar vertebrae of each individual that sits in a chair. This ensures that the lumbar support will provide optimal curvature support.